The bieber fever!
by SantasEvil
Summary: Emmett's obsessed with Justin Bieber.. what'll happen when justin bieber actually contacts him!   this'll be random...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Emmett's fever  
**  
~~~ Emmett's POV ~~~

'' Baby, baby baby oh, like baby baby baby nooooo, thought you'd always be mine!'', I sung as loud as possible. Helena looked at me with a face that said she was going to kill me if I didn't stop. I absolutely ignored her and sat down right beside her. '' Baby, baby, ba'', was the only thing I said before she jumped on me and ripped of my arm. She ran out the door and right into Ann, who was coming in and looking all crazed. I took the chance and ran after her and got my arm back. Ann rolled her eyes at me and came to sit beside me. '' What the hell are you listening to? , she said, looking annoyed too. '' Nothing special, just my idol, Justin Bieber! , I said and grinned like a maniac. Ann and Helena covered their ears when I said his name. '' Do not say that name in this house! '', they said at the same time, and started laughing. I just ignored them and turned the volume up while singing with my perfect voice. They covered their ears again, and looked angry at me. I still ignored them and started to send Justin Bieber a hundred messages on twitter.

Edward came running from his room, looking really pissed. I still sang and listened to Justin Bieber, and I figured that was why he was pissed. '' Gunda can't sleep while you are singing that crappy songs!'', he yelled at me and looked like a tomato in his face. Ann and Helena started laughing from somewhere behind me. I looked really confused at them and rolled my eyes. '' Dammit y'all I'm missing the fun, who's Gunda?'', I said annoyed because I never missed the fun, like ever. Edward looked at the girls, and then back at me again. '' Uhm, you know what, never mind'', he said, and ran back to his room, watching over Gunda or something. The girls laughed for a long time before they finally managed to choke out some words. '' His… piano!'', they both said and kept laughing like maniacs. I laughed too, but didn't think it was that funny so I went back to singing and tweeting. I started to get dizzy that night, and the next thing I knew, I was like, sick. The girls ran around me while I kept singing. They yelled out that I had Bieber fever. I didn't really get that, but I definitely was sick.

I was at twitter, checking out beliebers all the time. I couldn't be off twitter so I tweeted randomly every second. Suddenly I got a DM from, yeah, guess who, JUSTIN BIEBER! I was hyped and was supposed to read what it stood on it when I heard a load: BAM!

**Mwihihi what happens? Idk! Only Helena, the other author dooo! Umg this is so awesome =D mwhiiiiihi I'm hyped so sorry if this isn't any good.. but itz supposed to be a random story! Luv y'all ****  
Ann ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The broken piano**

-Edward's POV-

"GUNDA!" I screamed. "Nonono, please NOO!" I looked down at Gunda and started crying. "Seriously Edward, it's a _piano_," Bella stated. Okay, she did NOT just say that. "Gunda is SO much more than a piano!" I screamed at her. Okay, Edward. Focus. Gunda's smashed by a walrus that fell from the sky. What do we do? What do we do…? Suddenly Emmett appeared outta nowhere and screamed. "Justin says he can fix the piano!" He burst out. Waaaait… Justin? Who the fuck is Justin? And how did Emmett know about Gunda? Before I could dwell anymore about it he started to explain. "Don't you see Edward? It's the magic fairy in the woods! He taught me how to read minds for 3 minutes!" Well, that explained everything. "Oooh… You said hi to him from me, right?" I asked. "Of course!" He declared. "But anyways, back to the point. Justin says he can fix the pi… Gunda!" He repeated. "But who's Justin?" I wondered. Before Emmett could say anything a kid with a reeeeeeeeeeeally strange haircut jumped out from under the bed. "_I_, Justin bieber." he started with a grin. "Can fix you're piano,"

**Helena has writers block.. poor her.. but I (Ann) thought it was good.. review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Gunda, fixed or not?**

~~ Emmett's POV ~~

I looked at Justin with big eyes. I couldn't believe it. My idol was in my house! He looked flirty at me, and I looked at the ground. ¨Fix her for crying out loud! ¨, Edward yelled. We all looked at him while rolling our eyes. Rosalie and Alice came running to see why Edward yelled like a little kid. Alice got big eyes when she saw JB. ¨You are Justin Bieber, the gay dude on tv. And I don't like gay people! ¨, she yelled and looked at him. Everyone went quiet for a while. Then, suddenly Alice yelled out something more. ¨But I love your style! ¨ We all had to roll our eyes. Edward kept yelling about Gunda, and Rosalie looked jealous. I smiled at her and kept talking to Justin. He was an awesome person! He kept sending me those creepy, flirty looks though, and that made me creep out.

After a while, I think Rosalie was creeping out too. Because she gave me a look that could kill, and looked over at Justin. ¨Get out of here and don't flirt with my boyfriend! ¨she yelled and started pushing Justin towards the door. ¨Not before he has fixed Gunda! ¨, Edward cried and tried to stop her from pushing him out. ¨He's going out anyway! ¨she yelled angry and jealous, and pushed him out the door, closed it behind him, and left to sit on her room while being jealous. I looked confused after Justin. He stood outside and yelled something. ¨I'll get your boyfriend, one way or another! ¨

**Mwahahah.. that wuz the 3****rd**** chap^^ and this is just a story made to be random and funny^^ so don't u guys dare say something when I'm insulting JB^^ hihihi itz just a jooooke mwahhaha.. Review? (A)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Edwards POV-

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at Rosalie. "He's the only fuCking guy in the universe that can fix my piano. And you CHASE HIM AWAY!" Rosalie just raised her eyebrows. "_No one_ flirts with my man." She answered. How could she care more about Emmett then GUNDA! The love of my life. "Bellaaaaa, Edward's in love with Gunda!" Emmett said slyly. "HEY," I yelled. "How do you know that!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "The magic fairy in the woods, remember?" He reminded me. "EDWARD? LOVE? NOT ME?" Bella suddenly stood right beside. Uh oh. This meant trouble. "Edwaaaard…" She treathend. "Who is Gunda?" I didn't answer. All the while Ann and Helena was laughing like maniacs in the background. Ann choked out something like "I.. It's… Hh.. HIS PIANO!" Before she ended up on the floor rolling around laughing (almost crying) while Helena tried to breathe in and out slowly. It didn't seem to work. "WHAT!" Bella shrieked. "You're fucking PIANO is more important than ME!" Well she seemed angry… "YOU *biiiip* *biiip* how can you love that *biiip* *biiiip* *biiiiiiiiiiip* thin more than you love ME!" Bella screamed. LOUD. "Italy called. They want they're swearing back" I decided the best thing to do was to loosen the mood with a joke. Okay maybe I was a little wrong. "YOU **" Bella spat a lot of swearwords at me, some I didn't even know existed, before she clapped her hands and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Now that she's gone, I can focus on what's important. "Where did that Gay guy go?" I asked Emmett. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno," he answered in a casual tone. " All of a sudden there was a high pitch scream from downstairs…

**:D It's not long, but that's what you get^^  
- Helena :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

~~ Emmett's POV ~~

I heard the screaming and ran to check what the hell it was. Justin lay there on the ground, not moving. He was bleeding, and had a terrified look on his face, still if I could see that he was dead. I couldn't really get it. It was a Christmas soda in his hand. But seriously, a Christmas soda? He couldn't die of that, could he? The soda jumped out of his hand while smirking, and jumped out of the window. I was even more shocked, and couldn't do a thing. I started crying.

~~ Rosalie's POV ~~

Suddenly I heard Emmett crying. I rolled my eyes, and hoped he cried for a good reason. I ran to check on him, and found him lying on the floor beside the gay guy. The gay guy was covered in blood, and not moving. His blood smelled like old socks, and I figured that he was dead. I patted Emmett on his shoulder and looked at Bieber with a disgusted look on my face. ¨That guy seriously smells freaking bad¨, I said while trying to get Emmett in a better mood. He didn't even look up at me. I sighed and sat down beside him. ¨I'm sorry for your loss Emmett¨, I whispered, trying to sound convincing. He mumbled something that sounded like a ¨yeah, whatever¨, but I wasn't quite sure.

We were quiet for a while, and then, suddenly, Edward stormed into the room with a terrified look on his face. ¨Omg, the Christmas soda got away, and he killed Gunda's lifesaver first!¨, he yelled like he was crazed or something. And when I thought about it, he is crazed. Emmett didn't look up now either. He was too busy crying, so I figured I could shut Edward's mouth by helping. I went up to check on Gunda, and got surprised. Gunda was ripped apart into pieces, and was laying on the floor. I hoped that Edward wouldn't get back up here, so I could focus. Unfortunately, he did come upstairs, and when he did, he cursed the Christmas soda. It was worse than Bella's swearing. The little ** *biiiiip* *biiiiiiiip* How could the *biiiiiiiiiiiip* do this? ** Then he started crying too, and I stood there, watching Gunda, with no clue what to do.

**yaaa. So.. that was chapter.. uhm..? I can't rememeber what chap this is.. but watevz.. This was something random that popped into our minds.. Hope ya guys like it^^**

Ann & Helena =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-Christmas Soda's POV-

MWUAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHA! FINALLY, revennnngeeeeee… I finally killed the jerk that drank my Grandma. I jumped out of my Ferrari in 100000 miles per hour, and stole a kid's hat. It was a pretty awesome hat. It was yellow and at the top there was a Banana screaming "HALO SUUUCKS! IT'S THE WORST SONG EVER!" Great! I smirked. It doesn't even tell lies! This is the best hat ever.

-Edward's POV-

"CHRISMAS SODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. "GET YOUR UGLY ASS IN HERE AND FIX THE GAY GUY!" Rosalie stared at me. "Hey, he knows you're going to kill him after he fixed the gay guy, you think calling for him will help?" I stared back at her and then burst out crying. gallon blood was falling down my cheeks. Then one drop landed on the couch. "EDWARD CULLEN, YOU DID NOT JUST RUIN MY BRAND NEW COUCH?" It was Esme. Uh oh. This meant trouble. Again. "Uhm, Edward? I think you should run." And I did as Rosalie said. I ran all the way to China and hid behind a guy eating rice. "什麼是白色的豬做我背後？"He said, sounding a little bit confused. And even though I'm nearly a hundred years old, and could have spent time learning every language in the world, I decided that I instead would start running after teenage girls ruining their lives. So I had no idea what the guy I was hiding behind just said. Hmm. I ran to Italy, just to think. Cause there was no way I could think in China with a guy speaking Chinese in front of me. When I got to Italy, I remembered why I started crying in the first place. I started crying even more. Then I yelled "!" so loud that everyone in the world could hear it. How could I go on without the love of my life?

**What will happen next? Will Edward ever be able to communicate with the love of his life again? Or will he have to stare at her dead body until it rotten to dirt, like the creepy, creepy guy he is? Nobody knows except for Ann. Peace out.**

**-Helena**

******BTW.. we don't like JB at frickin all^^ Thanx for all the reviews 8D  
- Ann =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~ Christmas soda's POV ~~

I looked at my banana hat. It was starting to get really annoying, and boring, because now it was singing halo, and it killed my ears. I decided to leave it in the car while breaking into Per's house. Per was Helena and Ann's bff, and she was the most annoying person I've ever known, so I decided to break in to her house and kill her. I looked around, just to make sure that no one saw me, and jumped in through the window. Per was sitting in a chair, with her back towards me, and didn't even hear me coming. She's kind of deaf some times. I smirked when I sneaked up behind her, and used all my force when I threw my butt in the back of her head. She didn't even notice me, but kept drinking coffee and watching television. She was empty. ¨Dammit, you're a freaking vampire too, right? ¨, I yelled while swearing something weird in Chinese. That banana hat was smart…  
She turned with bloody red eyes, and smirked. ¨Of course not, I'm a Christmas soda hunter! ¨, she yelled and started to run after me. I ran as fast as I could with just one leg. I ran faster than her, because she still had her cup with coffee in one hand. I laughed like an evil maniac, and jumped back out of the window in slow motion. And then, at the speed of light, I jumped back into my Ferrari, got my hat back on, and drove away. Behind me a crazy Per was running. It was only a matter of time before she reached me. I had to get to the Cullen's house before it was too late!

**Mooish.. eheheh I just had to say moo.. What'll happen next? Only Helena knows xD  
Thanx to Per ( me n Helena's friend xD ) for this great idea. Or.. she told me that she was drinking coffee, and I just.. ya.. made up something from that^^ We have lots of epic friends with awesome random ideas for this fanfic.. so stay tuned 8D  
AND.. I just have to say thanxx for all the reviews from u ****WMHSCheerioBrittany**** and ****the newest one from ****DesereeSkylar****it means a lot.. and ofc thanx to the other ones who r reading n reviewing^^ ******

Ann =D


	8. we're sorry oo

**WE'RE FUCKIN' SORRY**

Uhm…. Hi guys Some of you may have noticed that we haven't posted for about a month. Well, it's my fault. (Helena) I'm lazy, and one of my computers has gone fucking mad. Well, we just thought we'd apologize before we make a new chapter, but I PROMISE! I promise, right after I'm done apologizing, we'll make a new chapter. And it will probably be quite long. Ok, so brace yours

self for the RANDOMNESS

**Helena&Ann**


	9. Chapter 8

-Christmas soda's pov-

It was quiet. _To _quiet. I stared towards the bush I could've sweared had just moved. "BUARGHHHHH!" I screamed. Oh my fucking gad. I had never been so scared in my life. Out of the bush came a… Frog? Wtf is a FROG doing in a plastic bush in the toy department at Wall Smart (HAPPY? Didn't use a real name) ? "MOOOOOOOOH" The frog said. Wait a minute. Isn't the frog supposed to say BAAAAAAHHH? This was getting very confusing. A frog at wall Smart saying MOOOOOH instead of BAAAAAH? "I CHALLENGE YOU, O' MIGHTY CHRISTMAS SODA!" The frog yelled pointing a lollipop towards me like it was a sword. "Challenge? To what?" I asked the purple frog. Waaaaait… Why is it suddenly purple? Oh, never mind. "To a BUTTBITING CONTEST!" The frog exclaimed before biting my butt (do I even have a butt?" really hard and started running really fast further into the toy department. Oh boy, that purple frog was dead.

**1 HOUR LATER**

*bite* *bite* *bite* *bite* *bite* *bite* "STOOOOP, purple frog and weiiiird coloured soda!" It was the voice of Aro. "We have come to eat cake!" Aro told us.

**3 MORE HOURS LATER**

"God, I really can't have any more cake." Alec sighed. *driiiing* *driiiing* "MY PHONE'S RINGING IT'S PROBABLY ANN I HAVE TO TAKE IT HI HONEY HI, HI, HI WHAT I'M DOING? JUST EATING SOME CAKE NO HONEY, NOT TOO MUCH I'LL SAVE SOME FOR YOU, YES, KAY, NO, YES, KAY, LOVEYOU, BYE" Everybody stared at Alec. "Uhm, Ann?" I said. He just smiled like an idiot. Ok, I guess that's a yes. Better not tell him that I'm escaping from her family right no… "OMG, ALEC I HEARD CHRISTMAS SODA'S THOUGHTS AND HE'S ESCAPING FROM HER FAMILY AFTER KILLING A CELEBERTY EMMET LOVED, AND NOW ANN'S MAD AT HIM BECAUSE EMMET IS CRYING TO MUCH AND SHE WANTS HIM O SHUT UP AND ANN HATES HIM YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Aro screamed. Uh oh. I forgot I was touching him. "AND HE FORGOT HE WAS TOUCHING ME!" I smacked my forehead. Alec had been staring at me like a maniac all the time. Uh oh. Time to leave! I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke like I'd llearned from Bella (how did he learn anything from Bella? Is there a connection between the murder of JB and Bella?)

-Christmas soda's pov-

It was quiet. _To _quiet. I stared towards the bush I could've sweared had just moved. "BUARGHHHHH!" I screamed. Oh my fucking gad. I had never been so scared in my life. Out of the bush came a… Frog? Wtf is a FROG doing in a plastic bush in the toy department at Wall Smart (HAPPY? Didn't use a real name) ? "MOOOOOOOOH" The frog said. Wait a minute. Isn't the frog supposed to say BAAAAAAHHH? This was getting very confusing. A frog at wall Smart saying MOOOOOH instead of BAAAAAH? "I CHALLENGE YOU, O' MIGHTY CHRISTMAS SODA!" The frog yelled pointing a lollipop towards me like it was a sword. "Challenge? To what?" I asked the purple frog. Waaaaait… Why is it suddenly purple? Oh, never mind. "To a BUTTBITING CONTEST!" The frog exclaimed before biting my butt (do I even have a butt?" really hard and started running really fast further into the toy department. Oh boy, that purple frog was dead.

**1 HOUR LATER**

*bite* *bite* *bite* *bite* *bite* *bite* "STOOOOP, purple frog and weiiiird coloured soda!" It was the voice of Aro. "We have come to eat cake!" Aro told us.

**3 MORE HOURS LATER**

"God, I really can't have any more cake." Alec sighed. *driiiing* *driiiing* "MY PHONE'S RINGING IT'S PROBABLY ANN I HAVE TO TAKE IT HI HONEY HI, HI, HI WHAT I'M DOING? JUST EATING SOME CAKE NO HONEY, NOT TOO MUCH I'LL SAVE SOME FOR YOU, YES, KAY, NO, YES, KAY, LOVEYOU, BYE" Everybody stared at Alec. "Uhm, Ann?" I said. He just smiled like an idiot. Ok, I guess that's a yes. Better not tell him that I'm escaping from her family right no… "OMG, ALEC I HEARD CHRISTMAS SODA'S THOUGHTS AND HE'S ESCAPING FROM HER FAMILY AFTER KILLING A CELEBERTY EMMET LOVED, AND NOW ANN'S MAD AT HIM BECAUSE EMMET IS CRYING TO MUCH AND SHE WANTS HIM O SHUT UP AND ANN HATES HIM YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Aro screamed. Uh oh. I forgot I was touching him. "AND HE FORGOT HE WAS TOUCHING ME!" I smacked my forehead. Alec had been staring at me like a maniac all the time. Uh oh. Time to leave! I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke like I'd l learned from Bella (how did he learn anything from Bella? Is there a connection between the murder of JB and Bella?)

**MWAHAHHAHAHAH, that's all you get. But Ann'll write another chapter VERY soon. Like, today. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Helena**


	10. Chapter 9

**~~ Alec's POV ~~**  
I stared at Christmas soda with my evil blood red eyes. ¨ Time to leave! ¨ I heard him yelling before he took off. I stared after him without really remembering what I was supposed to do. My brain always got slow after eating cake so I didn't even notice everyone surrounding me until Aro smiled his creepiest smile at me. ¨Boy, GO AND KILL THAT FRICKIN SODA NOWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¨ He yelled in my face so I could feel his rotten breath. I threw up all the cake right in his face. Now he was creepier than my grandma when she ate rat-tails. I took a deep breath before running out of there. I figured that was the smartest decision I'd ever made, because later that day I heard that Italy had been attacked by a serial killer that smelled rotten fish cake. I smirked and tried to remember where Ann said she was, and where the hell the Christmas soda went in that cloud of smoke…

**OKaay.. ik sry itz not much but i'm soooo NOT creative atm.. I just decided to write a little cuz i'm bored :L We've btw been rllyyyyyyyy busy with school and other stuffs going on, and we're not talking so much either.. We've never met, and Helena's coming here next Thursday so we're excited :P Maybe we'll write more then.. until that moment.. HAVE A GOOD WEEK OR SOMETHING OwO****  
- Ann x}**


End file.
